bbifandomcom-20200213-history
Affective Gaming
Affective Gaming Research Overview Research in affective gaming can be divided into the areas of (1) affective evaluation of games and player experience and (2) affective interaction in games, and (3) player satisfaction modeling. Affective Evaluation of Players The affective impact of games and simulation systems on the player is commonly known as affective evaluation of players. Affective evaluation can be done with questionnaires, camera recognition techniques (e.g., face recognition) and psychophysiological methods. Related Literature * Bibliography List on this wiki * Mandryk, R.L. and Atkins, M.S. (2007). A fuzzy physiological approach for continuously modeling emotion during interaction with play technologies. International Journal of Human-Computer Studies, 65(4), pg. 329-347. doi: 10.1016/j.ijhcs.2006.11.011 * Mandryk, R.L., Inkpen, K.M. and Calvert, T.W. (2006). Using Psychophysiological Techniques to Measure User Experience with Entertainment Technologies. Behaviour and Information Technology (Special Issue on User Experience), Vol. 25, No.2, March-April 2006, pg. 141-158. doi: 10.1080/01449290500331156 * Nacke, L. E., Grimshaw, M. N., Lindley, C. A. 2010. More Than a Feeling: Measurement of Sonic User Experience and Psychophysiology in a First-Person Shooter Game. Interacting with Computers, vol. 22, no. 5. doi: 10.1016/j.intcom.2010.04.005 * Nacke, L., & Lindley, C. (2009). Affective Ludology, Flow and Immersion in a First- Person Shooter: Measurement of Player Experience. Loading… 3(5) Link * Ravaja, N., Turpeinen, M., Saari, T., Puttonen, S., & Keltikangas-JÃ¤rvinen, L. (2008). The Psychophysiology of James Bond: Phasic Emotional Responses to Violent Video Game Events. Emotion, 8(1), 114-120. doi: 10.1037/1528-3542.8.1.114 * Ravaja, N., Saari, T., Turpeinen, M., Laarni, J., Salminen, M., & Kivikangas, M. (2006). Spatial presence and emotions during video game playing: Does it matter with whom you play? Presence: Teleoperators and Virtual Environments, 15(4), 381-392. doi: 10.1162/pres.15.4.381 See also * AFEVAL Canada-wide grand research project * Affective Gaming Research Project at the HCI Lab of the University of Saskatchewan * The Affective Gaming Blog Affective Interaction in Games The player feedback techniques, such as facial recognition and psychophysiological methods, can be used to interact with digital games. Emotion recognition is the foundation for affective game engines. Subtopics of this area include: * Models for artificially generating affective states and emotions in NPCs * Game Design for affective interaction * Dynamic interfaces that adapt to affective states (see physiological computing) * Affective game engine technology Related Literature * Oude Bos, D. and Reuderink, B. and van de Laar, B.L.A. and Gürkök, H. and Mühl, C. and Poel, M. and Nijholt, A. and Heylen, D.K.J. (2010) Brain-Computer Interfacing and Games. In: Brain-Computer Interfaces. Applying our Minds to Human-Computer Interaction. Human-Computer Interaction Series. Springer Verlag, London, pp. 149-178. ISBN 978-1-84996-271-1 * Hudlicka, E., & McNeese, M. D. (2002). Assessment of User Affective and Belief States for Interface Adaptation: Application to an Air Force Pilot Task. User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction, 12(1), 1-47. doi: 10.1023/A:1013337427135 * Hudlicka, E. (2003). To feel or not to feel: The role of affect in human-computer interaction. International Journal of Human-Computer Studies, 59(1-2), 1-32. doi: 10.1016/S1071-5819(03)00047-8 * Hudlicka, E. (2009). Affective game engines: motivation and requirements. In Proceedings of the 4th International Conference on Foundations of Digital Games (pp. 299-306). Orlando, Florida: ACM. doi: 10.1145/1536513.1536565 See also * DiGRA Tutorial Part 2 * Game-ON NA Tutorial Part 1 Part 2 * ACII 2009 Tutorial ACII Paper * Affective Pac-Man Java source code * The Affective Gaming Blog Player Satisfaction Modeling The use of computational intelligence for modeling and optimizing the player's perceived satisfaction during gameplay is the focus of this area of affective game interaction focusing on the system side of affective gaming. The requirements of computational models (cognitive or affective) of player satisfaction are derived from the wish for enhancing player experience. Given the complication of satisfaction as a mental state and human individualism, the construction of player satisfaction models proves to be a very challenging and interesting problem for computational and artificial intelligence in games. Related Literature * Publications list of PSM Wiki * Martinez, H. P., Jhala, A., & Yannakakis, G. N. (2009). Analyzing the Impact of Camera Viewpoint on Player Psychophysiology. In Proc. of Int. Conf. on Affective Computing & Intelligent Interaction. Presented at the Int. Conf. on Affective Computing & Intelligent Interaction, Amsterdam, The Netherlands: IEEE. Link * Yannakakis, G. N., Hallam, J., & Lund, H. H. (2008). Entertainment capture through heart rate activity in physical interactive playgrounds. User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction, 18(1), 207-243. Link * Yannakakis, G. N., & Hallam, J. (2008). Entertainment modeling through physiology in physical play. International Journal of Human-Computer Studies, 66(10), 741-755. doi: 10.1016/j.ijhcs.2008.06.004 * Drachen, A., Canossa, A., & Yannakakis, G. N. (2009). Player Modeling using Self-Organization in Tomb Raider: Underworld. In Proceedings of the IEEE Symposium on Computational Intelligence and Games (CIG2009). Milano, Italy: IEEE Computational Intelligence Society. Link See also * IEEE Task Force on Player Satisfaction Modeling * The Affective Gaming Blog Category:Glossary